


He Only Said 'Neigh': The Lord Midnight Precedent After the Time of Isolation

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Lois McMaster Bujold - Vorkosigan series
Genre: Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Galen, graduate student in history, thinks about research topics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Only Said 'Neigh': The Lord Midnight Precedent After the Time of Isolation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carnadine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Carnadine).



The lovely thing about the Time of Isolation, David reflected, was that nobody on Barrayar had had any idea about anything other than Earth history before the twenty-fifth century and the history of Barrayar itself. Which was quite unfortunate for them, but a lucky stroke for him. See: thesis subject.

Not that anyone hadn't looked at the treatment of Time of Isolation history before. Doctor Vorthys had written an interesting paper regarding Barrayaran media representations of non-Barrayaran, post-Time of Isolation history, the conclusion of which could easily be summarized as either "it doesn't exist" or "there were Barrayaran characters in the story who weren't there in real life."

But David wasn't interested in what was new, even if it was history in the making; he'd leave that to the sociologists. But he could make a good go of it looking at Lord Midnight. Not the historical Lord Midnight, the Count's stallion who had been designated heir. But why it remained such a relevant, and useful, precedent on Barrayar, centuries later. He'd leave what the case said about the Barrayarans' attitude towards horses, or alternatively, their heirs, up to someone else to discuss. 

 


End file.
